fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oz Feyginmore
Genbu Household La Pucelle Feyginmore Family |previous affiliation= Unknown Organization |occupation= Undine's Benefactor Third-Year Student at La Pucelle Argo's apprentice |previous occupation= Unknown |team= |previous team= Unknown Group |partner= Undine Hoshikagumi Zariyana Lustfield Kairi Chiyami (On occasions) |previous partner= Unknown |base of operations= La Pucelle Hargeon |status= Active |relatives= Feyginmore Household Argo Hiyamori (Teacher) |magic= Earth Devil Slayer Magic (Contract, Lava) Green Magic Nullification Magic Ring Magic Black Arts (Living Magic) Diamond-Make (Through the refining of his Earth Devil Slayer Magic) |weapons= Futsu-no-Mitama-no-Tsurugi (布都御魂剣, August-Snap-Essence Blade) Mother Nature Driver Arms Weapon: Gaia Shield-Cannon |soul armour name='Soul Armor Knight Gaius' (神鎧纏最高戦士加具土命 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガイウス), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaiusu; lit. "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Kagutsuchi") |soul armour image = }} Oz Feyginmore (オズ・フェイジンモア, Ozu Feijinmoa) is an enigmatic individual with his own agenda. He is one of the minor antagonists and minor supporting characters in S2 of the Daybreak series; this is due to his actions coming in conflict with Team Daybreak's. He's considered to be one of the few Slayers seen within said series to-date. Hailed as a natural-born genius, he's the youngest student of his year. He's also the most of powerful Genbu student at La Pucelle. Due to his mastery of the Earth element, his high skill in combat and his extreme levels of intellect, he's been dubbed as "Genbu's Lost Child" (玄武の失わ子, Genbu no Ushinawako) by the student body. His infamy is such that there are few who oppose him. It's stated that he originates from a family that has a great amount of influence in the Magic Council, and that he is currently the sole heir. Not only that, there are various rumors surrounding his being, most of which tie to the nature of his magic. One is that his magic was given to him by a powerful Earth God. This caused him to be dubbed as the "King of the Earth Lords" (地球の主神, Chikyū no Shushin). Another is that he's tied to Mother Nature herself, as seen in his use of Green Magic. It's unknown if such rumors are true, but he's feared nonetheless. Despite his age, Oz has a vast amount of influence in the world. It's because of this that Undine Hoshikagumi sought him out, believing that he will be beneficial to her future plans. Through much negotiations, Oz decides to join her cause out of interest. In recognition, Argo was assigned to be his personal mentor — wanting the young man to improve his skills. Not only that, she gave him a Soul Armour as recognition of their partnership and his affiliation with her group. When donned, he becomes Soul Armor Knight Gaius (神鎧纏最高戦士加具土命 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガイウス), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaiusu; lit. "God-Armour-Clad Supreme Warrior Kagutsuchi"). Currently, he's close affiliates of Zariyana Lustfield and Kairi Chiyami — the latter of whom has taken a slight interest in the white-haired young man. He tends to take particular interests in Team Daybreak — specifically Gary Straights and Tsuruko Sejren, believing that the individuals have the power to change the world. Strangely enough, he shares a close relationship with Jin Daisenkō due Oz also being a benefactor of the Magic Council's actions. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Futsu-no-Mitama-no-Tsurugi (布都御魂剣, August-Snap-Essence Blade): Magics & Abilities Quotes Navigation Category:Earth Magic User Category:Devil Slayer Category:Slayer Category:Soul Armour Knight Category:Anti-Hero Category:Daybreak characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:Black Arts User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user